Prototype
by Retardada
Summary: Heterner era una empresa de biotecnología donde Alfred, científico desesperado aceptó un injusto contrato, todo está mal, hasta que le conceden un "Prototype", un ser extraño de apariencia humana llamado Arthur pero ¡Tenía que embarazarlo! USUK, Mpreg.
1. Concedido

Este es mi primer fanfic por aquí chicas y chicos :3, estoy nerviosa, pero aparentaré que no. Primero ¡Arigato gozaimasu, Solitudely-sempai!, sin ti no hubiera podido, gracias por darme la idea para este fic, espero desarrollarla bien. ¡Y también Gracias Nee-chan, por ayudarme con nombres y demás!

Bien, sólo resta decirles que Hetalia no me pertenece, que esto es AU y que algunos datos son inventados, también lugares, seres y empresas. Y por supuesto, esto contendrá Lemon y Mpreg.

Parejitas: USUK principal. Secundarias: Espamano, Franadá y Giripan.

* * *

><p>Alfred F. Jones, ese es nuestro hombre, estaba sentado rodeado de papeles, millones de formulas químicas en cada informe, incomprensibles para los que no estuvieran en esa área pero como un simple pestañeo para los especialistas como él, se arregló suavemente su dorado cabello hacia atrás mientras hacia ademán de estar agotado, era la jornada de la mañana, suspiró con fuerza y ronco, había accedido a trabajar para esa empresa, "<em>Heterner<em>", su cabeza hacia espirales de viento masivo que luego eran torbellinos que lo azotaban, no quería más trabajo.

-Ficha número trecientos treinta, muerto por infección cutánea, que interesante…-susurró con sarcasmo arreglándose los lentes donde se dejaban ver sus preciosos ojos azules.

_Heterner_ era una empresa estadounidense creada por un pez gordo entre el mundo de los empresarios, demasiado poderoso para que incluso la ley se metiera con sus experimentos, básicamente se dedicaba la empresa a la biotecnología, análisis de células y cura de enfermedades que antes parecían irremediables, era una de las más poderosas empresas y de renombre entre la medicina, pero también, secretamente lidiaba con experimentos ocultos de los que la gente no se enteraba, sólo unos cuantos, gente de poder y claro, los sobreexplotados trabajadores de allí que prometieron guardar silencio en su injusto contrato.

Jones estaba desesperado, necesitaba el trabajo, firmó el papel comprometiéndose a estar allí por un año entero del cual ya llevaba nueve meses. Había visto mucho, pero al menos sonreía pensando que en el letargo de su profesión podría beneficiar a desahuciados y salvar vidas inocentes.

-¡Jones! -susurró alguien entrando a su oficina, increíblemente alegre de su trabajo.

La cara de terror al ver quien era de Jones era digna de un premio para el mejor actor de películas de suspenso.

-¡Antonio! ¡Noo, no vengas! –rogaba clemencia, algo de piedad.

Pero Antonio seguía con la sonrisa de dos metros dando paso tras paso mientras traía una lista de informes enormes, Jones sintió ganas de suicidarse, de llorar en silencio, cuando estuviera solo lo haría, sino quizás el maldito ruso que trabaja a unas cuanta oficinas de la suya podría burlarse, aunque era claro, Alfred disfrutaba viéndolo sufrir gracias a su asistente, su hermana, quien no parecía conocer el prejuicio de la palabra "incesto".

-Lo lamento Al, no es mi intención…-susurraba el español con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Lo sé…-susurraba babeando en su escritorio.

-Bueno, suerte, por cierto, para alegrar tu día, a mí me encargaron un "_Prototype_"-susurró como contando un secreto a voces el español, bajando la voz y mirando a Jones de reojo.

-¿Ya te lo presentaron…? a mí aún no me encargan trabajar con algún ser, sólo trabajo de laboratorio…-suspiró Jones.

El español asintió y le contó los detalles, el proyecto se llamaba "_Lovino, o también Prototype 017_", la palabra le recordó a un pequeño cachorro, quizás se tratara de un tipo extraño de lobo o de la camada de un perro con una alteración de ADN, aún no lo sabía, pero se lo iban a presentar, el rubio sonrió con algo de interés, también estaba esperando a que le asignaran un _Prototype_, hace tiempo que no pasaba a la acción, mucho trabajo técnico y nada manual, había escogido esa profesión porque lo llenaba y lo consumía, pero no lo desplegaba del todo amarrado a esa silla de escritorio.

Pasó un buen rato lamentándose de su trabajo, lanzándole frías miradas a un ruso y arrojándole aviones de papel, también tratando de despegar un poco a su inocente hermano de ese francés, sí, su hermano también había dado a esa maldito mundo de _Heterner_, pero él en otra área, él sí era más técnico, le daba turbación cortar carne o tocar gelatinosas sustancias, todo lo que fuera reacción producto Matty podría predecirlo.

Todo marchaba normal, hasta que él hizo su aparición, uno de los _Aliados_ del sector alto del tercer piso para adelante, conocido por muchos pero no sociabilizado por tantos, era Heracles, un griego un tanto curioso, sin mucha expresión, serio y a la vez calmado de pelo castaño, de relajada sonrisa más no hiriente ni despreciable.

-Alfred F. Jones ¿no? -susurró cercano a él, sin hacer contacto visual, manteniendo la vista en los papeles.

-¡Sí, ese soy yo!- ¿Lo ascenderían? ¿le darían hamburguesas?

-Ven conmigo… ¿Leíste el informe no?, se te ha asignado un _Prototype_…-susurró.

Jones asintió falsamente, no había concurrido aún por ese informe, no lo podía creer, por fin tendría el poder de ver a un místico _Prototype_, los prototype eran seres que estaban en peligro, a veces incluso extraterrestres que mantenían en observación para que su ambiente no se contaminara ni llegaran a morir de alguna u otra forma, era como un zoológico, los encerraban pero a cambio les prometían salud y comida, he incluso mantener parte de la especie. Alfred esperaba de todo al caminar, la adrenalina fluía por su cuerpo, quizás era algo tan místico como un dragón o quizás se hacía invisible, millones de cosas inimaginables parecían pasar por su mente, tanto deseó aquello y ese día, cuando se quería suicidar con su propia corbata debajo de la bata cientifica por estar metido allí la vida le sonreía.

Era primera vez que estaba subiendo al tercer piso, el griego no era muy conversador, incluso alteraba al americano un poco, sólo se dedicó a destapar las contraseñas de las puertas con su huellas digitales y un par de códigos que pronto también se le entrarían a él. Y luego, después de pasar por unos cuantos pasillos se le asignó la habitación, era la 023 recordaría ese número, después de todo el ser allí adentro era el _Prototype_ _023_.

-Aquí está…-señaló el griego con el dedo.

Miró… y allí no veía nada increíble, sólo un muchacho de pie totalmente desnudo en medio de un cristal blindado transparente de nueve metros cuadrados, tenía una mirada muy vacía, carnosos labios, tenía la apariencia de un ser humano común y corriente, de un joven de veintitrés años aproximadamente, alto y varonil, de piel blanca y unas cejas poco comunes, aparte de aquello tenía signos similares a números y letras latinas extrañas como pulseras en sus manos y piernas, ojos verdes brillosos y cabello rubio.

-Parece humano…-susurra Jones acercándose al vidrio con lentitud. -¿Cuál es su nombre?-murmura mirando al griego.

-_Prototype 029_…-lo miró, ajustando un poco los datos en su ficha.

-Me refiero a su verdadero nombre…-cuestionó al griego.

Y fue allí cuando se tiró un poco hacia atrás, el muchacho de la celda de cristal estaba creando letras en el aire de color doradas que podían verse nítidamente ¿cómo lo hacía? era magia, no, él no cree en tales cosas, debe ser una habilidad de su cuerpo, Alfred tragó fuerte, el muchacho había escrito "ARTHUR KIRKLAND", así que ese era su nombre.

-No te asuste de él, le inyectamos _cogrina_, no puede usar ningún poder que pueda herir a alguien dentro de un año a partir de este día-el griego bostezó con fuerza.

No había dormido en toda la noche, aunque era raro dormir cuando se trataba de tener una cita con un japonés que lo tiene loco desde hace tiempo ya, en una cama con Kiku no podía pensar bien en "dormir castamente".

-¿Por qué está desnudo?-miró sonrojándose un poco su trasero, su entrepierna, su pecho, sus brazos y rostro, era muy guapo.

Maldita homosexualidad, lo nublaba de la seriedad de su trabajo.

-¿Nervioso, te atrae...?-rió el heleno suavemente con una calida risa.

-Pues bueno, sí… me calienta un poco- ¿Qué mierda acaba de decir?

-Eso es bueno…-susurró el griego mirando con complicidad al rubio.

-¿Acabo de aceptar que soy medianamente homosexual y eso es bueno?-inquirió Jones llevándose las manos a la cabeza con desesperación, la monotonía de ese griego lo volvía loco.

-Sí, es bueno…-susurró- Así podrás tener… mejor sexo con él…-apretó algunos botones para estabilizar el muro de cristal donde estaba encerrado aquel extraño ser de apariencia humana.

-¿Acabas de decir sexo?- susurró Jones que casi se tropieza con el aire al escuchar eso.

El griego puso feromonas en el aire que hicieron dormir poco a poco a la criatura que estaba allí. De una manera suave va agachándose hasta acomodarse para el reposo, Alfred se sonrojó un poco al verlo, era realmente lindo, pero le intrigaba la expresión amarga que tenía en su rostro, llena de nada, quizás porque estaba encerrado, en cierta parte lo entendía, pero ese no es el tema, el tema es…¿sexo, sexo con él?

-¿Recuerdas los datos de esta mañana? "Procrear, crea… fertilizar al espécimen"-susurró el griego bostezando mientras sus compañero estaba que se arrancaba el pelo de la desesperación, era un científico por dios, no lo contrataron para "procrear" o lo que fuera con raros seres del espacio.

Su cara se puso petrificada al recordar los términos y acuerdos que aceptó al trabajar allí, sí tenían derecho a pedirle algo así y él no podría renunciar dentro de tres meses más como mínimo, la piel se le heló y el griego seguía como si nada, como si fuera pan de cada mañana que un científico mantenga relaciones sexuales con la criaturas que estudian. Sí, es de lo más normal ver a un humano montarse a un perro o algo así. Pensaba con desesperación hallando una escusa, pero no la encontraba, ese chico parecía humano.

-¿Por qué yo?- susurra en un hilo de voz lastimero y chirriante.

El griego no lo mira.

-¿Por qué yo?- volvió a gritar como histérico.

-Me lo podrías repetir, no me quedó claro…-susurró el heleno tomando ciertos apuntes.

Era definitivo, Alfred se quería morir.

-¿Por qué yo…?-susurró apenas, casi para sí mismo.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?- inquirió el griego escuchándolo esta vez, Alfred se estampó la libreta de notas que tenía en la cara, con razón Kiku y él eran tal para cual. –Porque de todos los empleados tu semen… más que nada tu material genético es el único que puede crear una cría en ese ser, eres compatible-

-Ese ser es hombre…¿embarazaré a un hombre?

-¿Orgulloso?-susurró tranquilamente el griego.

-¡Asustado!-corrigió moviendo los brazos como aleteando.

-Bien, te dejo para que veas a tu nuevo amante, zoofílico…-susurró calmado.

-Vete al demonio, Heracles…-contestó quedando solo allí, sabía que el griego sólo cumplía ordenes pero podría ser un poquitín más empático.

Y fue cuando su vida tenía que cambiar, se acercó hasta la gran capsula transparente donde día tras día aquel chico era observado por ojos recatados y diestros en la genética, en la ciencia, como un simple objeto, entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo algo de lastima por él, le habían arrebatado sus poderes, su todo, quizás ya ni siquiera sentía que era él mismo, y pronto él, Alfred F. Jones tendría que tener sexo con ese ser para engendrar, era raro, pero él sería… su primer hombre, es más, la primera persona con la que tendría un hijo, lo miró nuevamente y algo lo aterró profundamente al percibir algo en su ser que sonroja sus mejillas, quizás el interés que llegaría a tener por aquel chico llamado Arthur sería mucho más que científico.

* * *

><p>Espero que agradara al público, mi nombre de usuario no es sólo para causar gracia, soy algo torpe y mala para hacer las cosas bien, espero que esta historia haya sido la excepción, me gustaría saber sus opiniones en reviews, cuídense, hasta el próximo capitulo!<p> 


	2. Encantado

Este es mi segundo episodio, estoy un poco nerviosa, espero que se me pase pronto…¡Gracias a todos por leer, en serio, me hacen eternamente feliz!, las parejas siguen manteniéndose, pero por ahora se centrará en el USUK, pronto en las otras :3

* * *

><p>El científico estaba allí, mirando, mirando y mirando, también pensaba, pensaba y pensaba, miraba a Arthur y pensaba en él. Mientras, después de dejar sus pensamientos se estampaban en el cristal tan fuerte, que quizás despertara a ese ser, no sabía como había ido a caer a eso, no sabía ni por dónde comenzar, ¿Entrar a la prisión? ¿Un codificador de idiomas? ¿Qué debería decirle?<p>

-"He venido a violarte en son de paz…"-bien, se estampó la cabeza en el vidrio nuevamente, eso había estado pésimo.

-"Vengo a engordar tu pancita ¿Qué te parece?"-ese estaba incluso peor.

-"¿Qué te parece jugar a las abejitas y flores?"- ¡Quizás ni siquiera entendía el chiste!

-"Alfred venir a procrear con tú, por favor poner en cuatro para yo poder tener cría con tú"-no, tampoco serviría tarzanesco.

-"No es por presumir, pero soy el macho alfa más sexy que conocerás"-patético, ni parecía macho alfa, se quería arrojar por la ventana del tercer piso, él único problema, no había ventanas, pero el aire era fresco y temporizado como en todo ese edificio.

Lo vio dormir y nuevamente su rostro se ruborizó, allí desnudo, indefenso y ahora era sólo suyo, no, no es así ¡No lo es!, agitó su cabeza y luego se mando tres ostias más contra el vidrio, a ese paso le haría un agujero siendo un vidrio antibalas. Estaría más cómodo con una mujer desnuda allí pero procrear con una… dios, en ambos casos era extraños, si se lo contara al mundo lo entenderían, estaba seguro, pero su contrato lo amarraba a guardar silencio.

Tendría que ser un zoofílico en silencio, perfecto… y si era un alien ¿Un alienfílico?

Lo que sabía es que eso no se lo podría denominar homosexualidad ¿Se le haría el amor por el trasero a ese extraterrestre? ¿O tenía otra parte? La simple idea asustó a Jones quien se ponía en posición fetal, después de pasar un rato así, trató de dejar de pensar en aquel cuerpo desnudo frente a él, haría de nuevo trabajo de oficina, lo dejó siguiendo las instrucciones con comida y con aire templado dejándole un mensaje de "He salido, volveré pronto", como que poco menos fuera el esposo controlado por la mujer mandona y Kirkland aún ni hablaba.

Quizás se estaba tomando esto muy en serio, cogió cada papel del informe del _Prototype 023_ y lo llevó a su ex-oficina, pudo haberlo hecho allí, donde Arthur, pero estaba seguro que no se concentraría. Y allí, llegando, estaba alguien más bien acomodado en su silla, no era más que Antonio, leyendo un montón de papeles igual que él, desesperado y con la cara roja.

-A-Alfred- susurró al verlo llegar, nervioso, como si estuviera viendo pornografía en horas de trabajo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Antonio? ¿Qué pasó con tu asenso con el _Prototype?_-preguntó Jones curioso, además era una indirecta de "quiero poner mi trasero en **mi** silla"

El español hizo como si no escuchó la pregunta por un par de segundos acomodando los papeles y luego miró a Jones como si en él estuviera la luz del camino, como si él pudiera entenderlo.

-Eres mi amigo Jones, los dos sufrimos cada día aquí por nuestros destrozadores contratos, eres la uña, yo la mugre….-suspiró llevándose las manos a la cabeza-Soy gay…

-¿Y desde cuando eso es una novedad?

-¡Maldito!-se levantó el español- En fin, mi prototype… es como un humano ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? ¡Anda desnudo, es hombre y anda desnudo en un puto muro de cristal, no puedo estar a cuatro metros de él sin que me de una hemorragia masiva y una erección!

-¿T-e pasa lo mismo?-dijo Jones sorprendido, no era el único diablo homosexual que siente una rarita atracción hacia su sujeto de pruebas -Bueno, yo no tengo erecciones con el mío, tan caliente no soy pero… ¡También es un chico desnudo, rubio dios mío! además ¡Sus ojos! ¡Siempre he tenido debilidad por los muchachos de ojos verdes!

El español se rió un poco mientras ojeaba sus papeles.- Él es tan humano Alfred, me confunde mucho. Lo único diferente es que tiene orejas como las de un lobo… y una cola, es como salido de otro mundo.

-¿Tienes que procrearlo?-preguntó Alfred sentándose arriba de la mesa.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿Procrear con él? ¿A qué clase de enfermo podría ocurrírsele pedirle a un científico algo así? además nadie aceptaría, pobre desgraciado al que le tocara algo así, jajaja…

Alfred rió junto al español nerviosamente -Sí, pobre desgraciado al que lo tocara- él era el pobre desgraciado. El español le contó entre otras cosas que el objetivo con su _Prototype _era saber como entraba en celo, nadie podía hacer que eso pasara, habían hembras aún de esa especie pero Lovino simplemente no quería procrear, tal vez no había ambiente o algo, ese era el trabajo de Antonio, excitarlo, hacer que ese lobito se estimule, pero eso ya le hacía añicos su cabeza, el americano suspiró, al menos eso era mucho más normal que montarse arriba de alguien que apenas conoces.

-Bueno, te dejo Alfred-sonrió el muchacho poniendo un suave golpe en el hombro del contrario.

La historia de Lovino y Antonio sería una llena de malentendidos, golpes terriblemente fuertes en especial para el español, quejas, reproches, subjetividad, un agresivo lobo que parecía totalmente indomable, pero más que nada amor, esa historia muy pronto sería relatada, pero aún no llegaba su turno, el lugar era de otro por ahora. Alfred F. Jones era el otro.

Alfred se enfrasca en tanto en sus papeles, descubrió datos interesantes, sumido en cada párrafo, sin escuchar siquiera el ruido en su exterior, había muchos datos extraños que ni siquiera él entendía, terminología que quizás tuviera que averiguar al estar en contacto con su _Prototype_, sus mejillas adquirieron un todo rojo mientas leía el sistema de reproducción. Arthur eran un macho, es verdad, debería ser imposible fertilizarlo, pero en su especie es diferente, él era diferente, centró su atención en el método de reproducción, había poco sobre eso o quizás nada. _"Algunos especímenes de esta extraña raza antiguamente, para preservar la especie y no perder el linaje y también al ser la hembra menos resistente y de contundencia algo débil en especial en ámbito de trasladaciones o emigración hacia distintas localidades los machos se podían aparear, algunos inclusos suelen tener tendencias homosexuales después de unos años de nacidos sintiéndose más atraídos por el olor que desprende un macho en celo que el de una hembra, el que se introduce dentro del otro macho pasivo debe ser alguien "gustado" de su compañero para que éste lo deje penetrarlo, son orgullosos"_

Jones se lamió los labios para luego mordérselos, con nervio ¿Y si él no le gustaba a Arthur?

Siguió leyendo, algo nervioso, encontrando imposible el hecho de sólo ponerle un dedo encima a la magnifica criatura. "_A veces, entre los machos, si el que va a procrear a la cría no deja que copulen por medio de su orificio anal el otro macho puede buscar una esencia que guste del espécimen, una hierba estimulante para incentivar el celo, el que será recesivo en esta etapa se pondrá algo mañoso pero dejará que el miembro masculino contrario entre a su interior. La copula dura normalmente lo mismo que la de la raza homo sapiens"_

-Dura lo mismo… ¿Si no le gusto…usaré afrodisíaco?-se preguntó Jones.

Se lo preguntó durante mucho tiempo, leyó todo lo que pudo, incluso, si salía vivo del proceso de fertilizar al espécimen leyó cómo sería su gestación, _"El macho activo tenía que permanecer al lado del otro, ya que éste, durante los meses de gestación es extremadamente posesivo y celoso, incluso no dudara en atacar si ve a alguien muy cercano al padre de sus hijos. Los especimenes suelen tener una personalidad según experiencias de vidas y demás, inteligencia y alguno que otro poder, incluso ven cosas que sólo perciben los humanos como ectoplasma o con censores de calor"_

-Eres tan fascinante…Arthur-rió suavemente el científico aún en su antiguo puesto de trabajo.-Y estarías celoso de que esté con otro humano…¡Sería algo gracioso de ver!- Jones se detuvo aterrado, se había descubierto sonriendo.

Estando feliz por el experimento o la idea de tener un pequeño con aquel…monstruo, Arthur no era como él, por mucho que lo pareciera no tenían nada en común y él era un científico, no podía gustar de la criatura, ni siquiera físicamente, se lo repitió hasta llegar al laboratorio, Arthur estaba despierto y sentado en posición india, Jones apartó un poco la mirada, podía verle todo, hasta las marcas en sus omóplatos como hasta parte de sus genitales en medio de sus piernas.

Profesionalismo, era sólo eso. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tropezándose con un montón de aparatos que no debían estar allí, nunca debieron, el golpe fue horrible, eso definitivamente no era profesionalismo. Él… había atendido a gente, mujeres y hombres desnudos, nunca le había ocurrido algo similar, pero quizás no era sólo su culpa, porque en diferencia con las demás personas que atendió nunca le dijeron "Ves a ese chico de diecinueve a quien le realizas un extirpado de un tumor maligno, te los vas a follar".

-Maldito Arthur…-susurra sin pensarlo.

El espécimen lo ve fijamente y Jones no puede…mejor dicho no quiere aparta la vista. El ser se levanta suavemente de su lugar, acercándose al vidrio, quedando sólo a dos metros de Alfred donde únicamente los separaba ese grueso e irrompible vidrio. Arthur vuelve a poner el dedo sobre el cristal como en la mañana para enmarcar letras doradas, él había escrito.

"Pervert"

-¡Yo no soy un pervertido, tú, tú… cosa!-responde algo sentido ante el comentario, su propio _Prototype_ diciéndole eso era humillante.

"Pervert"

Arthur lo había vuelto a escribir, Alfred se paró del lugar molesto juntándose a la pared transparente, ahora sólo los separaba a ambos la gruesa capa de cristal. -¡No lo soy… no es como que te esté mirando el trasero todo el tiempo!

"Really… pervert" escribe con Jones al lado.

-¡Oh por favor, no lo soy, todo esto lo hago por la ciencia… tampoco es que quiera decirte que tus ojos me parecen… extrañamente lindos! - desvía la cabeza, para que cuando vuelva, la palabra anterior haya sido reemplazada.

"Zoofílico"

-¡No lo soy, es tu culpa parecer humano…!-alega con fuerza.

"Aceptarlo es el primer paso"

-Sí… tienes razón, tengo que aceptarlo…-cierra los ojos cuando piensa lo que dijo- ¿Qué mierda estoy hablando? ¡Claro que no me gustas…! ¡Ven y háblame cara a cara, malvada cosa!-no podía creerlo, su ser de pruebas lo estaba alterando.

Lo estaba alterando mucho, no podía quedar con un depravado delante de su propia criatura.

"Ven y entra"

-¡Lo haré!

"Estoy esperando"

-¡Vas a ver como sí entro, cejón cavernícola!- decía decidido dejando su apuntes cercanos a una moderna mesa, introdujo una serie de números hasta que lograba activar la apertura de la sala de cristal.

La programó para que él pudiera entrar, pero no para que el ser llamado Arthur pudiera salir, le hablaría cara a cara, él no era un pervertido, ni siquiera estaba allí por voluntad propia y ese _Prototype_ no le gustaba, sólo se sentía incomodo porque tendría que tener sexo con él, sólo por eso, maldijo a Heracles, éste sólo estornudo mientras un japonés debajo de él haciendo quien sabe que cosas le preguntó si se había resfriado.

El americano sólo se acomodó los lentes y respiró profundo, esa había sido una buena "casi-escusa" para entrar con naturalidad a tratar de al menos sociabilizar con el ser con quien compartiría uno de los actos más primitivos del ser humano, al menos un poco de platica para no quedar tan mal, para sentirse bien.

-Aquí estoy- el chico de los tatuajes numéricos sólo lo miró con sus grandes y atrayentes ojos, curvó su boca hacia abajo y levantó con sensualidad una de sus cejas para acercarse con suavidad hasta Jones, sin dirigir palabras.

Éste retrocedió, algo asustado, hasta que recuerda a Heracles diciéndole que se le habían arrebatado sus poderes, no podía hacerle daño, abrió los ojos, estaba a sólo veinte centímetros de él, y fue cuando escuchó por primera vez su voz, una aterciopelada voz, suave y relajante y la primera sonrisa que le daría ese chico.

Alfred estaba encantado, como si estuviera en uno de esos libros llenos de magia y criaturas sobrenaturales que desconocía su mundo creado por ciencia, porque Kirkland lo era, era sobrenatural, algo normal no podía ser tan perfecto.

-Si no me equivoco… ¿Tú eres mi pareja, no?-y volvió a sonreír, depositando una calida mano en la mejillas tibia del americano que adquiría un sutil tono rojo.

Alfred lo comprobó más que antes, no era una simple hipótesis sin fundamento lo que sospechaba hacia la relación que podría llegar a tener con esa criatura, ahora era una tesis, una tesis que a cada gesto del maravilloso ente al lado suyo adquiría más y más argumentos, incluso notaba la garantía en sus labios al pronunciar cada palabra con la entonación de un inglés perfecto, uno británico casi y bastante formal. Jones lo sabía y lo supo más que nunca en ese instante, el hecho de que podría enamorarse perdidamente de Arthur Kirkland.

* * *

><p>Así se termina este capitulo, el próximo será mejor, se los prometo. Quiero explicarles algo un tanto…"malo" desde ahora, en capítulos futuro habrá un poco de Britaincest, ya sabrán porque, también habrá lemon y claro, mpreg, esas son todas mis advertencias por el momento, espero que no les molesten mucho.<p> 


	3. Atraído

Decidí actualizar de una vez por todas, pero nadie recuerda la historia supongo. Mucho tiempo postergando algo mata las pasiones.

* * *

><p>Oh vamos esto era inmoral, poco ético, se sentía como si él fuera realmente de la raza de Arthur luchando por obtenerlo como pareja, sus delgados y tibios dedos en su rostro, sus ojos verdes en los que se perdía. Era hermoso, realmente hermoso, si no fuera un espécimen raro y excéntrico con quien copularía sólo por fines científicos y de preservar la especie... si sólo fuera un compañero de trabajo como Antonio o Heracles no dudaría en cortejarlo con desesperación, seguirlo, pedirle encuentros y citas, pensar en él por las noches. Le atraía, era un gusto extraño, tiene que ser sabio, no, no era amor, eso no existe de una manera tan abrumadora y rápida, era gusto a primera vista. Como en el reino animal.<p>

Cuando los machos se lucen para impresionar a sus parejas, Arthur Kirkland sólo siendo él logró tomar completamente su interés, sin esencia ni afrodisiaco, Arthur lo enloquecía, su boca tartamudeó un poco al querer decirle algo, encararle dentro de ese cristal aislado, el inglés sonrió con infamia sabiendo de cierta manera que estaba poniendo en apuros al norteamericano.

¡Mierda! ¿Esa cosa se está burlando de él?¿Lo estaba haciendo? Estaba allí para aclarar las cosas, decirle a la cara que no era un pervertido, lo iba a hacer, cuando siente el reloj de su muñeca que se sincroniza con el laboratorio.

Una voz mecánica habla desde los parlantes cercanos.

TERMINO DE HORARIO, INSTALACIONES CERRANDO EN DOS MINUTOS. DESOCUPAR SALAS DE PROTOTYPE.

El americano chilló, apurado, tratando de correr hacia la puerta, pero uno de los brazos lo sujetó, esas finas manos de marfil, tersas y suaves.

-Quédate...-susurró con temor, algo preocupado, sin aquella altanería que tenía antes.

-N-No puedo, tengo que salir Arthur, volveré mañana, no soy un puto pervertido... ¡Te traeré ropa!-grita algo nervioso, soltando la mano, corriendo hacia la puerta.

Sintió algo extraño al dejarlo, los ojos tristes y apagados seguirle el paso. Salió de la cápsula de cristal, cuando lo hizo, se volvía activar el gas que anestesiaba a Arthur, quien, con sus ultimas fuerzas antes de caer dormido tocó el vidrio frente a donde estaba Jones, quedando dormido a sus pies, luego, la cápsula tomó un color oscuro, permitiendo ver sólo vagamente a Arthur Kirkland. Los ojos del norteamericano trataron de visualizarlo. Eso fue extraño, esa mirada, sentía sus pies pesados al verlo, sin querer alejarse, necesitarlo. ¿Sería alguna de las habilidades de alguien como la especie de Arthur?

Iba a quedarse un poco más cuando la mayoría de la luces comienzan a apagarse. Un sujeto está entrando a la sala arrastrando los pies, quizás gateando por allí, vio la cabellera café algo ondulada y el extraño rizo doble, luego un profundo bostezo que se podría comer a un buque entero. A Jones no le sorprendía que fuera ese griego.

-Ahora puedes largarte Jones... ¿Lograste algo con 023?-susurró con una sonrisa pequeña, pero el estadounidense conocía muy bien esa diabólica sonrisa.

-¿No te está esperando Kiku en un traje de gato para cumplirte un fetiche?-el griego dejó de reír bostezando más.

-Al menos tengo a alguien que me espera y lo amo mucho, tú repeles a la gente, además las chicas saben a kilómetros que eres gay... Jones...-susurró.

-Ya tendré a alguien-bufó con molestia.

-Y luego se entera que follaste con un experimento y te pateará el culo.

-Esto es culpa de ustedes zancudos chupa sangre, su contrato es un suicidio.

-Necesitábamos gente tonta que lo aceptara...

Alfred se molesto, el griego sonrió bostezando con energía.

-Si completas la investigación podrían ascenderte Jones, no tendrías que hacer el... trabajo sucio, aunque no lo creas, te deseo buena suerte.

Las palabras resonaron en su mente, un ascenso, ya no ser el pobre diablo explotado, ser lo que siempre quiso ser, sonrió ante la idea, pero próximamente se vio golpeado por la apariencia pura y realmente hermosa de aquel ser con el que tendrá que copular, la idea de meterse dentro de un hombre para dejar esperma... sonaba horrible, por pocos segundos, la imagen vino a su mente, él recargado arriba de Arthur... penetrando. Casi se golpeó con alguna muralla antes de llegar a la oficina, suspiró largo y prolongado sintiendo calor aflojándose la corbata, profesional o no tenía que aceptar lo obvio, Arthur le gustaba, bueno... no de amor, le gustaba lo que veía, era casi tan bueno como la pornografía gay que Jones compra a veces para darse placer en privado. No es que no tuviera suerte con los hombres o manteniendo relacionas sexuales, pero no era muy de "parejas".

Antes de irse, miró una figura que desprendía una aura podrida en angustia y frustración, es Antonio... justo como se ve a finales de mes, pero hoy...

Sí, se despidió de Antonio que estaba con un montón de papeles y más esquizofrénico que nunca antes en su vida. El nombre "Lovino" era todo lo que salía de su boca una y otra vez como si fuera el profeta anunciando desquiciadamente la llegada del creador.

-¡Tómalo con calma Antonio!-se reía suavemente de su suerte, irónico al estar en una situación similar.

-¿Calma? ¿CALMA? ¡Claro que me lo estoy tomando con calma, que me haya casi asesinado cuando intenté tocarlo no es nada, que tenga sus marcas de mordidas en los pies y brazos y que me echara a patadas del cristal es completamente normal! ¡Estoy calmado Alfred!

Verlo era penoso, ni siquiera ese estadounidense con cinco tazas de café y tres bebidas energéticas con extra azúcar quedaba como estaba el español en esos instantes, tiritando, traumado, pensando en que saldría muerto antes de terminar la investigación con su prototype, y como no si el monstruo casi le arranca el brazo el primer día.

Y el suyo... mm, era tan complicado verlo sólo como una sustancia a reaccionar en un tubo de ensayo. Parecía humano, parecía un chico normal que podría estar caminado por la casa... al que podría haber invitado a un café o al cine, al que pudo besar a la cuarta cita... del que se enamoraría a la séptima... y así y más, pero esas eran tonterías. Los científicos, investigadores...lo que sea, no piensan esas cosas. En su casa llegó a recolectar en un mostrarío personal esencias, desde hojas hasta tierra, café, de todo, debía haber un olor que estimulara a ese macho a copular, de cierta manera Jones pensó que sería un poco más lindo... si Arthur Kirkland se sentía cómodo ya que de por sí la reproducción para el macho que hace de pasivo no era muy placentera o no dolorosa que se diga, así que si lo estimulaba... el extraño ser quizás disfrutara el sexo y dar a luz a un hijo. Alfred se sintió extraño cuando por fin decidió dormir. Se sintió extraño que experimento o no, el pequeño que saldría... sería su legitimo hijo... y lo tendría que entregar a su suerte. El ascenso ya no le parecía tan bonito después de pensar por la fría realidad por la cual está pasando.

A la mañana siguiente trató de ser más optimista, al menos no estaba pasando la suerte de Antonio, que quizás ni viviera para la próxima semana, estaba lleno de vendas después de la primera sesión y esta vez pensaba entrar con un traje acolchado, se rió para sí mismo, dejó el papeleo y apretó la ropa que traía junto a los diferentes objetos que había seleccionado para ver si alguno le gustaba a Arthur, hablando de él, otra vez estaba con su actitud arrogante viéndolo desde el vidrio, con las manos en la cadera mostrando todo, haciendo que Alfred se pusiera rojo y algo nervioso.

"Tienes miedo de entrar aquí nuevamente" escribía con su extraña habilidad.

-¡No lo tengo cosa cejona!-sí, estaban discutiendo de nuevo.

"Eres un degenerado, concéntrate en tu trabajo"

-¡Tú eres mi trabajo!

"Entonces ven por mí"

El ser de tatuajes numéricos se relamió los labios con una sensualidad aplastante, guió a Jones con un dedo hasta adentro, retándolo nuevamente a entrar, el americano se sonrojaba de manera caliente mientras sentía que sus pies se movían solos, los ojos se entrecerraban en él, no tenía que negarlo, ese arrogante monstruo le encantaba. Tomó las cosas que traía para él con algo de torpeza, equilibró la maquina para poder entrar mientras Kirkland premia su valor con un gesto de brazos y otra relamida de labios erótica que parece sacarle un jadeo al norteamericano. Pero ahora traía ropa... traía ropa para tapar el lechoso y níveo cuerpo, las atrevidas curvas y los lindos genitales, sin mencionar las nalgas, levantadas, duras. Él era perfecto.

-Que rudeza Jones...-rió con prepotencia acercándose al científico que tambaleaba.

-Ponte ropa... Arthur.

-¿O si no qué?-inquirió sutil.

-Please, Arthur, no quieres que aplique toxinas como la

Hs3g...

El nombre del químico fue aludido por el de acento inglés, frunció el ceño y le arrebató la bolsa al americano, primero de apoco, abriendo la camisa, deslizándola por sus brazos... era extraño, era la primera vez que un hombre "vistiéndose" le pareció atractivo, Kirkland olfateaba la camisa, luego miró a Alfred botando un jadeo.

-Huele a ti, me estás marcando como tuyo tan deprisa...

-Y-yo... no era mi intención sólo...-las palabras se le ahogaban, las mejillas rojas, el anglosajón se sentó frente al americano estirando sus piernas para deslizar los bóxer, el anglosajón lanzó uno que otro sonido al olfatear la restante ropa, fregando la tela contra su cuerpo, en sus genitales, en su rostro.

Jones no sabía que hacía Kirkland... sólo que le gustaba mirar cómo lo hace, sí, así. Siente un poco de miedo, siente que se pondrá duro si sigue así, viendo eso. Kirkland por más que Jones insistió no accedió a ponerse nada más que la camisa a cuadros azules, con celeste y negro y un par de bóxer con una bandera estadounidense.

-¿Qué ofrenda me darás? No consigues convencerme, no te dejaré que lo hagas hasta que me convenzas, Jones...

-Te traje... cosas... sólo siéntelas...-evitaba el tema, Kirkland lo notó, ambos tomaron asiento más cerca, Arthur no dejaba de mirar a Jones con una sonrisa maliciosa y altanera, como si supiera que tiene al americano completamente suyo...

Y la idea le agrada. Aunque lo que le hacen hacer después es extraño... oler cosas que Alfred trae... hay de todo, huele de todo, desde jamón hasta canela.

-¿Ya te aburriste?

-Es parte de mi investigación, deberías participar.

-Me gusta cuando me obligan.-se ríe con lujuria en su voz que Jones trata de evitar.

Sólo le queda un olor más que mostrarle a Kirkland, aunque lo haya inútil, es la simple bolsa de té que consumió esa mañana porque se acabó el café... la acerca a Kirkland con un desaire, el inglés de acercó confiado a sentir el aroma... pero al olfatearlo se detiene.

Tiembla, Alfred lo ve temblando, los labios seguros también lo hacen, la lengua se ve erótica en su boca que se entreabre, las mejillas de Kirkland se vuelven rojas y las piernas le empiezan a temblar, empieza a tener suaves espasmos mientras se refregaba las manos en la nueva tela que cubría los genitales, los ojos verdes miraron a Jones quien observaba con timidez las reacciones afrodisíacas que tenía el té en el cuerpo de ese Prototype.

-E-eres mi macho... me duele...-señala sus piernas mientras agita sus manos al bulto húmedo que se forma.-Ven a calmarme... muer-muerde un poco.

-¿Y-yo?-tartamudear era poco, a Alfred...alguien con sus estudios, nunca se les enseña a interactuar de aquella manera con sus especímenes, por más que trataba de mostrar seriedad no podía.

-Si tú no vienes a toc-tocarme...yo iré hacia ti pa-para que lo hagas.

El americano sintió los dedos del ser divagar por su cuerpo, sus manos ardían, temblaban, a Arthur le estaba doliendo, el afrodisiaco lo excitó mucho, los brazos del científico se amarraron a la cintura del inglés respirando con fuerza, deslizó sus manos debajo de los bóxer, le quitaría su dolor y todo terminaría, pero no lo sabía... con un ser de la raza de ese Prototype... con Arthur en sí...le costaría detenerse o... detenerlo.

* * *

><p>Y aquí está el rosa capítulo, Afred no pensó que el té era la clave. Les dejo hasta aquí, no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que adoro a Arthur embarazado y esta pareja, por eso decidí retomar el fic TwT<p> 


End file.
